Five Nights at Duncan's Reborn
Five Nights at Duncan's Reborn is a reboot of the original FNAD with remade mechanics as well as a new character to make the game more challenging. Even though the original was good, the creator feels like he can do better. Introduction Help wanted! Duncan & Friends' Diner The new restaurant, Duncan & Friends' Diner has been shut down due to renovations. However, the company needs a nightguard to watch over the place from 12:AM to 6:AM to make sure nothing gets broken or stolen like before. Pay: $13.55 an hour Workdays: Monday through Friday (maybe Saturday) Monitor over equipment, safety, and animatronics. Tip Screens Since there was very little instruction in the original FNAD, there's now screens that tell you info just like Funtimes at Homer's. NIGHT 1 TIPS Charles will go from the Show Stage to your left door. When he's at Camera 1, use the button labeled "STEAM" to your left to make him go away. You can hear his footsteps when he leaves but they're very faint. Olivia acts like Charles but she will go to the right door. When she's at Camera 2, use the "STEAM" button to your right to make her leave. You can hear her footsteps when she leaves but they're very faint. Nubby will be in the 2nd Storage Closet. Keep watching him from time to time so he doesn't move. As soon as he leaves his camera, look for him on Camera 1 or Camera 2. When you see him in those halls, click the orange buttons labeled "SHOCK" corresponding to the side he's on. Camera 1 is left side and Camera 2 is right side. Shocking him won't bring him back to his starting position. It will only bring him back to phase 2 or phase 3. NIGHT 2 TIPS Arthur sits in the Arthur's Cove camera. After he leaves that camera, flicker your flashlight down the middle hallway to make him retreat back to his cove. NIGHT 2 SIDEGAME TIPS Follow the phone guy's instructions to repair Duncan. Charles will randomly appear behind you. If the screen starts randomly flickering, turn around and stare at Charles until he goes away. NIGHT 3 TIPS Duncan will arrive from the Show Stage to one of the 2 locations: your middle hall or Storage Closet 1. If he's in the Party Room 1 camera, click the red button on the camera to sound the fire alarm. If he leaves Party Room 1, he'll appear in the middle hallway & you're good as dead. If he's in the Storage Closet 1 camera, do the same thing: press the red button to sound the fire alarm. If you don't do this when he's in Storage Closet 1, he'll manage to cut the power. When he cuts the power, all you can do is hope his music box lasts the rest of the night. Mr. Doodle will go to Camera 1 or Camera 2. If he's in either camera, shock the appropriate hallway he's in. NIGHT 5 SIDEGAME TIPS Click the arrows to walk around. If an animatronic sees you, press "Spacebar" to hide if you have the option to. Certain rooms don't have hiding spots. At that point, you can flick your mouse downwards to move away. Get to Storage Closet 2 to try & repair Nubby while following phone guy's instructions. There are no tip screens for Nights 4, 5, or 6. Shadow Duncan appears on Night 6 but the game doesn't tell you how to get rid of him. If you see his face on a camera (like Phantom BB from FNAF 3), pull the monitor down. Once you pull the cams down, Shadow Duncan will appear in the office. Pull the monitor back up to make him disappear temporarily. Animatronic Looks Duncan is a yellow rabbit who has a red tophat and a black bow tie. His animatronic "skin" is ripped off of his ear, only revealing the endo part of his ear. He's also missing "skin" off of his hand, revealing his endoskeleton hand. Charles is a brownish monkey with plastic gloves on his hands (for some reason) and carries a banjo around the place. His right eye isn't straight but his left eye is just fine. Olivia is a purple-like cat animatronic (not like Candy from FNAC) with a pink bow attached to the left side of her head. She's also missing her right eye. Arthur is a black-and-white dalmatian animatronic who's missing one of his ears. He also has a huge rip in his chest and "skin" ripped off of his left leg only showing the endoskeleton of his leg. Mr Doodles is a drawing attraction for the kids. Kind of like Blank from Five Nights at Candy's. His face is a canvas made out of rock with a goofy looking face drawn on it with a black permanent marker. His canvas-like head is a little bit cracked, however. Nubby is a brown deer (he's not a reindeer sadly) animatronic that has his left eye hanging out of his socket as well as all of the "skin" ripped off of both his arms and legs. Shadow Duncan looks like an unwithered version of Duncan but with a very dark shade of purple. Even his tophat and bow tie are purple. His eyes are also pure white, no pupils or anything. Endings NIGHT 5 After you beat Night 5, you get a cutscene with a paycheck. To continue, you need to click the button saying "Continue." Pay to the Order of: Alex Yonders Pay: $406.50 From: Duncan & Friends Ent. Memo: Employee of the Week Date: 8/17/200- (the last number of the year is scratched off in marker for some reason) (after clicking the "Continue" button, Night 6 is unlocked and there's a gold star on the menu) NIGHT 6 After you beat Night 6, you get a cutscene with another paycheck. To continue, you need to click the button saying "Continue." Pay to the Order of: Alex Yonders Pay: $65.94 From: Duncan & Friends Ent. Memo: Overtime Date: 8/18/200- (the last number of the year is scratched off again for some reason) (there's also a post-it note at the bottom of the screen) "Thank you Alex! We were glad having you as our overnight technician and security guard! We hope you enjoyed repairing our animatronics (we can tell you probably didn't). Sadly, we no longer need you. We can take it from here. Thank you for working with us & we enjoyed having you here." "-Duncan & Friends Ent." (after clicking the "Continue" button, the Extras Menu is unlocked and there's a 2nd gold star on the menu) Extras Full Models >> Here you can see the full models of the characters in their glory. << Custom Night (non-canon) >> Tamper with the animatronics' difficulty. Not much else to say. << Behind the Scenes >> See what happened during stages of development. Things such as phone call bloopers, room modelling, character modelling, stuff like that. << Spoopy Night >> Carried over from the original FNAD. No animatronics will attack you. Spooky scary skeletons will play through the entire night & you won't get any rewards for beating this night. This night is also non-canon like the Custom Night. << Exit Go back to the title screen. Custom Night Just like the description said, you can tamper with the difficulty of the animatronics. Min is 0 and max is 10. If you're lazy & don't want to spam click the arrows, you can click the button labeled "Randomize All" for a randomized AI preset. If you don't like the preset, click "Cancel" or "Randomize Again." If you do like it, click "Go." Keep in mind that you get the same exact cutscene for beating Custom Night no matter what you set the AI to. Beating 7/10 Mode gives you a 3rd gold star on the title screen but that's about it. The cutscene on Custom Night shows Duncan all torn-up and smashed. After a few seconds, Duncan's eye suddenly goes red & then the screen fades to black with a bright red 2''' in the middle of it. Trivia *Nubby's name is actually a reference to one of the dev's friends NubGaming11 on GameJolt (I'm sure a lot of you know who that is lol). *Originally, this game was going to have more inspirations to Funtimes at Homer's but the creator decided to stick in some stuff from the original so people could remember the original FNAD. *Originally, Night 5's ending was going to be Nubby jumpscaring you after you repaired him but the creator scrapped that idea and replaced it with an ending that's more worth it. *If you click on Duncan's nose rather than the "Continue" button on the Night 5 Ending, the screen goes red & a bass boosted version of Thomas the Tank Engine's main theme plays for about 5 seconds. You're immediately sent back to the warning screen afterward. *If you go to Custom Night, set Duncan to 1, Charles to 2, Olivia to 3, Arthur to 4, Mr. Doodle to 5, Nubby to 6, Shadow Duncan to 7, and press go, you'll get Shadow Duncan's normal jumpscare but then a black screen will pop up for a microsecond & then the game will crash. If you somehow are able to see the black screen, there's white text on the screen saying '''"Look mom! I can count!" Category:Games